Worry
by ehtehkuh
Summary: Sohinki is completely stressed out at Ian and Anthony's party, and Mari tries to cheer him up. But party havoc and Sohinki's past clash. MARHINKI ONE-SHOT! In case you didn't know, Marhinki is Mari x Sohinki.


**A/N: Some of you may know that in the third chapter of multi-chapter story, ****_Fate and Dominoes_****, I mentioned something about a Marhinki one-shot and the writing prompt to go with it. In this story, I'm not going to use the prompt I had previously mentioned, but a prompt similar to it. So... yeah.**

**Bee-tee-dub, you should check out ****_Fate and Dominoes_**** to check out the prompt I was talking about. *cough* Shameless self-advertising. *cough***

* * *

**BEFORE THE PARTY**

**Matt Sohinki's POV**

"But, I don't wanna' go," I whined.

"Matt! Come on! We gotta' go!" my friend, David "Lasercorn" Moss, said.

"No, we don't."

"Yeah, we do. It's Ian and Anthony's party, and they're our friends."

"C'mon, man. You know I don't like parties."

"But, you like Mari! And she's gonna' be there!" I groaned. He just had to pull out the 'Mari' card.

So, yeah. I do like Mari. I mean, what's not to like? She's cute, funny, geeky... She's my type. Definitely my type. And, her old jackass boyfriend, Peter, had recently broken it off. Stupid Peter... How could he have cheated on Mari? How could he have cheated on such an amazing and beautiful person?

Wait; did you hear what I said?

Shit. Well, don't tell anyone.

Anyway, even though Mari's available, I haven't asked her out. First of all, she's my co-worker. Isn't there, like, some sort of unspoken rule about never dating one of your co-workers? Second, what if Mari said no? It would be really awkward to talk to her after that, and I don't want to tarnish the friendship we already have. (Wow, That sounded gay.) Third, if me and Mari actually did start going out, I know for a fact that either David or Josh would mention it on the internet. All of the Marhinki shippers would go wild. I can just imagine it:

"ERMAHGERD MARHINKI IS CANON!11"

"DREAMS DO COME TRUE :D"

"IF YOU GUYS BREAK UP IM UNSUBSCRIBING."

"IF YOU GUYS BRAKE UP IM GONNA KILL PUPPIES + SMASH RAINBOWS!1"

You know. All of that hub-bub. And I don't want all of that attention. It's just uncomfortable.

Lastly, it all comes down to the guy-code of chivalry. Every guy should know that you have to wait at least a week after a girl has broken it off with her old boyfriend before you can ask her out. Mari and Peter have only been broken up for five days. Who knows? Mari might still have feelings for Peter. In the next couple days, Mari could think that the whole break-up was just some misunderstanding and stitch it back up with Peter. And they'll be going out again.

Anyway, I think you get my point by now. Back to the conversation I was having with David.

"So?" I asked.

"SO," David started. "You can make your move," David said while playfully poking me.

"I can't 'make a move' on her," I said.

"Why not?" David asked.

"Um... Long story."

"Come on..." David whined. He grabbed my forearm and tried to pull me outside, but I was stronger and stood my ground. "Matt, Josh is waiting outside.

"But, remember what happened to Rebecca?" The horrid flashbacks of that dreadful night returned.

**David Moss' POV**

I sighed. I thought Matt would've gotten over it by now. That event had happened ten years ago. But, it appears he hasn't gotten over it. Damn... I still tried to get him to come to Ian and Anthony's party. I got behind him and pushed him towards the front entrance, which was already open. Luckily, Matt was fairly light, so it was easy to push him out.

"Wuh-what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"You're gonna' have fun," I said between grunts. "Whether you like it or not!"

I finally managed to push Sohinki all the way to Josh's car. I saw Josh was recording the whole ordeal between me and Matt. Wow.

**Josh Ovenshire's POV**

The video of David forcing Matt out of the door already has 100,000 views! People eat this stuff up! Anyway, David settled in the passenger seat while Matt sat in the back. Matt hates it when we treat him like a child. So, we treated him like child.

"How's Matty-Watty doing in the back seat?" I said in a baby-ish voice. From the rear-view mirror, I saw Matt glaring at me. He crossed his arms.

"Shut the fuck up," Matt replied.

"Aw, good kids don't use bad language," I said.

"Just... Shut up. I don't even wanna' go to this stupid fucking party."

I turned to David and mouthed, "What's his problem?" David replied with only one word: "Rebecca."

I immediately knew what that meant. I didn't bother Matt for the rest of the trip to where the party was being held.

* * *

**DURING THE PARTY**

**David Moss' POV**

Ian and Anthony's party was being held at the Smosh HQ. The party started at 8:00 P.M., and we arrived fifteen minutes late due to Matt's problem with parties.

Anyway, from the moment we entered, we heard the song _Boxman 2.0_ blasting at full volume. "_Of course they chose this song_," I thought. Soon after entering, Mari spotted us and ran to greet us.

"Hey, guys!" Mari said cheerfully.

"'Sup, Mari!" we all said simultaneously, though Matt said it with much less enthusiasm.

Mari walked up to Matt's side and put her arm around his neck and shoulders. "What's wrong, Matt?" she asked.

"N-nothing..." Matt replied. Mari snuggled a little closer to Matt. This was when I tapped Josh's shoulder to get his attention and told him we should leave Matt.

"Why?" he asked. I used my head to point in the direction of Mari and Matt. "That," I said.

"Oh..." Josh said, smirking. "Matty-Watty needs some alone time..."

**Matt Sohinki's POV**

"Come on, Matt. Don't you wanna' have some fun?" Mari asked.

To anyone else, I would've pushed them away and stormed out of the place dramatically. But, this was different. It was Mari. And I didn't want to upset her.

"Fine..." I said. Mari pumped her fist in victory. I now finally noticed Mari's arm upon my shoulders, so I decided to try something a little risky. I took my right arm and wrapped it around Mari's hips. We were now side-by-side, our shoulders touching. I checked to see if she was trying to move out of my hold. Fortunately, she wasn't. In fact, she just acted like it was nothing.

"Let's go! TO NARNIA!" she exclaimed, which made me laugh. She also started laughing with me, and we walked together to where ever she wanted to go.

So, here I was. My arm was wrapped around Mari.

My right arm was holding the waist of an attractive, funny, kind girl who was also interested in geek-like topics.

Holy shit.

IT WAS EVERY GAMER'S DREAM.

Anyway, Mari showed me all of the little 'sections.' There was a little 'social area,' where me and Mari just laughed at Josh's multiple attempts to score some digits. There was a dance area, where me and Mari got to witness this really awesome dance battle from these two Asian dudes. There was even this little gaming area, where me and Mari saw David kicking everyone's butt - or should I say balls? - at _G.T.A. San Andreas_. Lastly, Mari showed me the place where everyone was getting food. I remember specifically seeing the guy who played 'Teleporting Fat Guy' on the Smosh channel was putting handful after handful of food in to his mouth. I also remember meeting this guy named... What was his name? Kirk Hugo Schneider? No, it was Kurt Hugo Schneider! Yeah, that's it. Anyway, he told me he had some music channel on YouTube, and Mari told me I look like him. Eh, I didn't see it.

Best thing of all, the only beverages I saw were water and soda.

Anyway, me and Mari then went to find an empty couch that wasn't covered in cheese-puff powder to sit down and just talk on.

**Mari Takahashi's POV**

We finally found a couch to sit down on. For a moment, I wondered, "_Where are Ian and Anthony?_" but quickly forgot about it, just thinking they were probably in the restroom, or something. After just being silent for a few seconds, Matt was the first to speak up.

"So. How are you handling the break-up with Peter?" Matt asked innocently.

I sighed. I didn't really want to talk about Peter, but I knew that I couldn't just let my emotions add up inside of me. So, I started ranting to Matt.

"Ugh, I just don't understand why Peter cheated on me," I said.

"Yeah, what a douche-bag," Matt replied.

"Why would he cheat on me?"

"He's a jackass."

"But, is there something wrong with me?"

"No! Nothing's wrong with you."

"Then, why'd Peter cheat on me? Wasn't I good enough?" I let a few tears roll down my face.

"Mari, you weren't the problem. Peter was."

"But... But..."

"Mari." Matt leaned in. "You're perfect," he said softly. His breath smelled like mint.

I started blushing like crazy and I chuckled nervously. "Gee, thanks," I replied.

REALLY, MARI?! "GEE, THANKS?!" SMOOTH, MARI. SMOOTH.

**Matt Sohinki's POV**

I realized what I had just done might have been too much, and started to back away slowly. "S-sorry..." I said. Mari was about to say something back, but she was interrupted when a big, bellowing voice yelled, "We got the alcohol!"

Alcohol. That word triggered all the emotions from that eventful day, ten years ago.

"Matt!" Mari's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"Do you wanna' get some drinks?" Mari asked.

I just got up off of the couch and stormed away.

I couldn't handle this right now.

**Mari Takahashi's POV**

So, Matt just randomly stormed off. Thanks, Matt. You're really helpful.

Anyway, if Matt didn't want to have fun, he wasn't going to stop me. I caught up with Kalel and Melanie and we downed a few bottles.

**David Moss' POV**

I had just finished pwning this noob when I heard Ian yell, "We got the alcohol!"

"_Shit_," I thought. I started looking for Matt.

**Josh Ovenshire's POV**

This girl was almost done writing her phone number on my arm when I heard Ian yell, "We got the alcohol!"

"_Oh no no no_," I thought. I started looking for Matt.

I figured Matt was in his office, so that's where I went. Surely enough, he was there, along with David.

"Josh. David. Just leave," Matt said.

"Matt, I know it still hurts, but-" David started.

"Just go!"

I was taken aback by Matt's response. Matt never yells at David. Me and David exited the room frustrated. I knew that only one person could get Matt out of his funk.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked David.

"Get Mari?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Mari Takahashi's POV**

David and Josh were panting at the time they asked me to go talk to Matt. What was up with him anyway?

I started walking to Matt's office. When I got there, I saw the door was open, but still decided to knock.

"Knock, knock."

"Go away."

I sighed in frustration and entered anyway. "Matt, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Long story," he replied.

"I'm listening." I got closer to Matt so that could stroke the back of his head comfortingly.

"I... I just don't like alcohol."

"That's it?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't wanna' talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just... Don't"

"Why?"

Matt sprang off of his chair. "I said I don't wanna' talk about it!" he exclaimed in fury. It surprised the crap out of me.

"Whoa, Matt! Calm down!"

"Just- you don't understand!"

"That's because y-" I stopped when Matt grabbed my sleeve and smelt it. "What the fuck are you doing, Matt?!"

"Alcohol. You've been drinking, haven't you?" Matt said while wagging his pointer-finger at me.

"So what?"

"What the fuck are you thinking?!"

"I just wanna' have fun, but now you've ruined it for me! I just wanna' go home now, 'kay?! Are you happy that?!" I was storming out of the room until Matt grabbed my arm.

**Matt Sohinki's POV**

Home?

Mari wants to go home.

Drive home?

Drive?

The flashbacks of that event crossed my mind again.

"No!" I exclaimed while grabbing Mari's arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed back. Fortunately, the commotion of the party muffled our loud argument.

"No! You can't go!" I said. I even started crying.

Mari noticed my crying and stopped struggling. "Matt," she said at a much lower volume than before. "Please. Just tell me what's wrong. I wanna' help you."

I then realized that telling Mari the truth would be the best option. I grabbed her a chair and told her to sit down. She did what she was told. I grabbed another chair for myself, sat down on it, wiped away my tears, and started telling her my story:

"Ten years back, when I was a sophomore, me, David, and Josh got invited to this senior party. It was all thanks to my sister, Rebecca. Anyway, me and the guys were really stoked about the senior party. We thought we'd get to befriend some senior guys, make-out with some senior chicks... You know. Do the things that hormone-crazed sixteen-year-olds wanted to do." Mari laughed at that last remark, which made me smile. But, my smile quickly diminished, and I continued.

"Anyway, at the time, I had just gotten my driver's license, so Rebecca let me drive all of us to the party in her car. By the time we got there, the front lawn of the host's house was covered by plastic cups and confetti. When we got inside, the smell of- of alcohol was everywhere. I didn't want to leave, but I thought my sister wouldn't let me and the guys stay at a party full of alcohol. I mean, we were under-age. It was wrong. But, my sister let us stay."

"I actually started conversing with one of the seniors, and he suggested that I should try some beer. And I did. At the time, I didn't regret it. I asked David and Josh to drink some, but they refused to drink and left in disgust. I didn't really care. I just kept drinking and drinking. It was horrible. I think I did some unforgivable things that night, but I can't remember any of those things. Well, except for one. That's how buzzed I was."

"I started to get a bit 'risky.' I wanted to stand out among the seniors, being a lowly sophomore and all. So, I did something really stupid. I offered everyone a joy-ride in my sister's car. My sister might've been mad in other circumstances, but, this time, I had her keys, and she was too drunk to care. She even went on the joy-ride with me. It was her, one of her friends, two jocks and me. I took my sister's car and drove it all over town. It was probably around 2:00 A.M. at the time. People where yelling at us from their second-story windows. But, I didn't care at the moment. I was driving like a maniac. The two jocks were sticking their heads out of the window. It was crazy. I even thought it was fun. But, then..." I paused to gulp down a tear. "We hit something. No, I hit something."

"Everyone, including me, were pretty fine. We only got some cuts and bruises. But, Rebecca... I don't know what happened to her that was different to the rest of us, but... She died." Tears started rolling down my face. "The seniors told me they were gonna' tell the cops that I killed my sister, but I... I blackmailed them. I told them that if they told on me, I would tell the police that they drank illegally. I mean, some of them were under eighteen. Some they helped me clean up the wreck. I told my mom that Rebecca died in a car ride all by herself. And she bought it. At my sister's memorial, my mom said that my sister just didn't drink, she wouldn't have died. My mom acted like it was my sister's fault. Like she caused her own death. But, that's not true. It was-" I choked and started sobbing. "It was my fault!" I put my head in my hands and continued crying.

After I had simmered down a bit, I looked up at Mari. Her face was covered in tears as well. "Matt. I-I'm so sorry for you. I wish I could say I understand what you're going through, but... I really don't. I'm sorry."

Without thinking, I grabbed Mari's hands. "This is why I didn't want you to leave. I don't want you to go out like Rebecca. I don't want you to die. If you died, and I knew I could've done something to prevent your death, but I didn't... I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Matt, you've learned your lesson. It's okay now. You can stop worrying."

"But... I can never stop worrying. I will always need to worry about you, Mari." I leaned in a bit.

"Why?" Mari asked. She leaned in a bit as well.

"Because... Because I love you, Mari."

The gap between us closed as we both kissed. It wasn't a fierce and rough kiss. It was more passionate and caring. It lasted for a good amount of time. The warmth of her love spread to my body. My pain... It just washed away as we kissed. This was when I knew Mari was the one for me. What I needed was someone to keep me up. Someone to remind me of the positive things in life. Someone to keep me in check. And Mari was already doing that for me.

When we were finished, we just stared in to each other's eyes. Damn, Mari's eyes are beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

"I love you, too, Matt," Mari said.

I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Marhinki is my OTP. Did you enjoy the story? If so, please favorite the story because I would very much enjoy it if you did c;**

**This is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**


End file.
